This disclosure relates to information retrieval.
Publishers of web sites can have domains available that have not been sold and/or registered to a company or individual. These domains are referred to as “parked domains.” Publishers can place conceptually related content, e.g., advertisements, on the parked domain until the domain is sold or developed.
In some online advertising systems, keywords selected by a publisher are used by an advertising system to select advertisements for the parked domain. The advertisements can also be selected by the advertising system through other selection processes without using the keywords selected by the publisher. A particular selection process, e.g., the keywords or some other process, may exhibit better performance based on a performance measurement. Choosing which selection process to use to optimize performance, however, can be a daunting task, as the performance of a selected process may change over time.